My Promise to you
by Killermaverick
Summary: As Shadow was falling through the atmosphere after the battle with Biohazard, something strange happens. Now, he teams up with the most uncalled for allies for help. SonicXiaolin Showdown Xover.
1. How it began

MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next story!!! Also, I gotta thank potterphantom13 for this because her stories inspired me of the idea. ( It's a Xiaolin Showdown/Sonic crossover with only Shadow, but there won't be TOO much comedy in it.) Also... (looks towards Jiraiya.)

MS: Heheheh...REVENGE!!!! ( Pulls out Spartan laser, Rocket launcher, two of each grenade type from Halo 2, and a scorpion.)

MS: ATTACK!!!!!!!

Jiraiya: Oh, crap!!!!

" Talking"

_" Thinking"_

**" Extreme yelling."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was in a bad situation. But strangely, he didn't care. For he was falling through the atmosphere of earth, waiting for death to take him.

Finally.

Finally he has fullfilled Maria's promise. He had successfully, with the aid of Sonic, defeated Biolizard, Gerald Robotnik's ultimate threat against mankind. Finally, he saved the people of earth from suffering a horrible fate...

Finally, he can rest in peace.

As he was falling, he saw a shooting star pass by him.

_" I don't really believe in the story of wishes, but if it really does, I only have one wish."_ Shadow thought. _" Sonic, I now know that you're the real hedgehog. Even though I don't deserve this wish, I only wish one thing. Please, keep the people of earth happy. Keep them safe. By doing so, I shall rest in peace, and Maria will always smile." _ Shadow smiled as he was finally entering past the atmosphere. _" This is it."_ However, before he hit solid ground, the black hedgehog saw a portal appear before him. _" What is that?!"_ He couldn't think for too much longer after that, because he fell straight into it. He saw as time passed, but that wasn't the only thing that passed. He also saw that dimensions passed as well. Different species, different plains, different lifestyles, he saw them right here. Suddenly, he saw a portal heading straight for him. _ " Oh, no. Gotta brace for impact!!!"_ He held himself in a brace as he entered the portal. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was falling again, into a strange mountain. _" Curses...I can bare keep...consiousness...stupid...portal..."_ Shadow then fainted from the extreme pressure. He then fell and crashed into the mountain, still alive, but as well unconsious.

Xiaolin Temple:

" (Yawn) aw, man...what time is it?" Dojo asked himself, just waking up from a nap.Yeah, Dojo decided to take a nap earlier that day. While the others were hanging out in their rooms, Dojo decided to go outside and enjoy the view. While he was looking out into the beautiful night sky, he saw something that looked like a star. " Oh!! Heheh, one of those wishing stars. Well, even though it's fake, I sure do wish we'd have a big adventure already. It's been pretty boring lately." Dojo chuckled as he stared at the star. However, there was something strange about it. Instead of it streaking across the sky, it seemed to be heading for a crash course. Also, this star was bright red as well as yellow. _" Hmph. Weird star."_ But the next thing shocked Dojo. For, in mere minutes, he could hear a high-pitched whistle coming from the direction of the meteor. And then, suddenly, the meteor crashed into the mountain. " Adabababaadadaddada..." Dojo kept on stuttering incoherent words. Suddenly, he ran inside. " **EVERYONE!!! EVERYONE!! QUICK!!!!!"** The others went to Dojo as he was panicking. "** OHMANOHMYGOODNESSSOMEONECALLTHEPOLICETHEFBITHECIATHEARMY!!!!! PLEASE, SOMEONE CALL SOMEONE!!!!!!!**" Clay decided to grab Dojo and try to calm him down. " Whoa, whoa, easy partner!! What's going on?!" As Dojo got back on the floor, he started breathing heavilly, and then looked up. " Alright guy, listen. This may sound a bit crazy but..." " Yes?" " I saw..." "Yes?!" " I saw...!" " Hurry up, already, i'm tired!!" " I saw a star crash into the mountains!!!!!" " What?!" The Xiaolin apprentices said in shock. Master Fung, however, was in deep thought. " Hmmm, interesting." He then turned to the Xiaolin Monks. " Apprentinces!!! Get ready at once!!! You are to leace for the mountains in 2 hours!!!" " Yes, master Fung!!!" The three then rushed to their rooms ( room, technically.) to get ready. They were never prepared for the shock they would see.

--------------------------------------

MS: Alright, here we go!! Sorry for the short chap., but 1. it's late, 2. i'm tired, and 3. i'm a bit lazy at the moment to do anything. Anyway...

Jiraiya: ( Has a bazooka ready.)

MS: Heheh...( get a portal generator and transports behind Jiraiya with a chaingun.) DIE!!!!!!!! ( Opens fire.)

Jiraiya: Aaauugh!!! ( Drops bazooka and runs like the panzy he is.)

MS: ( Very evil at the moment.) ( Says in a creepy voice.) _**COME BACK HERE!!!!!**_ ( chases Jiraiya.)


	2. The search

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. Been kinda lazy. Anyway, enjoy!!

(p.s., I don't own Sonic or Xiaolin Showdown.)

--

" M-m-m-man, i-it's freezing!!" Rai said through chattering teeth. The four Xiaolin warriors were now walking along a mountain trail, looking for the 'meteor.' " Oh, Rai, it's not that bad." Kimiko said, walking normally. " E-easy for YOU to say!! You got fire powers for crying out loud!!" Rai said annoyingly. She, however, ignored him. " Come on, Raimundo, just because you were the last to become a xiaolin apprentice doesn't mean you have to be weak about it." Omi said, not being the least bit lenient or polite as usual, which made Rai rub his upper and lower jaw together in frustration. " Why you little—" " OKAY!! That's enough out of you two." Clay said, going in between the two. " Fine, I do not want to bring it off with a weaker opponent, anyway." Omi said, equally annoyed. " That's bring it _on_, chrome-dome!" Rai yelled. " Same difference!!" Omi yelled. " You wanna match Omi?!" Rai said. " Very well, Raimundo!! I accept your challenge!!" Omi said.

" Okay, what we have to do is, uh, make the best snowman!!" Rai said. " Clay, Kimiko, and Omi will be the judges." He said, pointing to them. " Very well." Kimiko walked up to Rai. " Funny. A while ago, you were complaining about how cold you were." She said. " Ah, I guess getting ticked off by the kid with the bowling-ball head did the trick." He said. " Now, about that snowman…." " Rai, we still have to—" " Begin!" Dojo said as the two clashed in the battle of the snowman. Kimiko sighed irritably as she sat on a rock near Clay and Dojo.

The two were clearly putting their all into their snowmen. Seriously, snow was flying everywhere, hitting the other two dragons and Dojo. In the end, Rai finished his snowman. It was a large snowman standing on two legs, holding a twig he found, put another twig in where his mouth should be. He used rocks from the mountain to make the eyes and mouth. Lastly, he reached into his foodbag and grabbed a carrot. With it, he made the nose. In the background, Kimiko gave an 8.5, Clay gave a 9.1, and Dojo gave an 8.7. " Yeah!! Try beating that O—miiiiiiiiiii……" Raimundo said in shock as he saw Omi's snowman.

It was twice as tall as Raimundo's , and had more features. It showed a Japanese dragon swirling around a statue of a samurai, with great detail. " Being the dragon of water has its benefits." Omi said cheerfully as Rai was LITERALLY steaming. The ratings from the rest were the result: Kimiko, a 10, Clay, a 10, and Dojo, a 9.9." Why the 9.9?" Clay asked. " 'Cause that dragon isn't yours truly." Dojo said as the two rolled their eyes. " Yeah, congrats, cueball!!" The gang looked up alarmed at, (Play evil music.) Jack, floating in a jet.. " Jack Spicer!! What are you doing here?!" Omi said. Jack just kept smirking. " Simple, I wanted to see that cool crash from earlier. What else?!" " No way!! Whatever it is, it may be important, and we won't let you get it!!" Kimiko said. " Oh, yeah, I am. Nobody beats Jack Spicer!! Jackbots!!" Suddenly, several of Jack's ugly robots came.

(Jack: Hey!! They're not ugly!!

MS: They look like floating Japanese trash cans with arms.

Jack: W-well…you're ugly!!

MS: At least I was able to get a few girlfriends through my years, unlike yourself.

Jack: You're only a little bit older than me, you know.



MS: And yet you still didn't get a girlfriend.

Jack: (sniff.) Stop being mean.

MS: Sorry, man.

Jack: (sniff)

MS: (Sigh.) Alright, I'm sorry. How about a bit of advice. Lose the goth look, get a tan—"

Jack: You're slightly pale!!

MS: First, only SLIGHTLY, and second, I have a slight condition, ya know, so—

Jack: You're like a vampire.

MS: Ya want my help or what?

Jack: Alright, alright! I'm sorry!! Please!!

MS: Thank you. As I said, dress normal, get a tan, find a favorite sport, like I have basketball, and baseball, and you should get a girlfriend. Maybe.

Jack: Thank you soooooo much!! (Tries to give a hug, but MS puts his foot in front of him to stop him.)

MS: Dude, I'm straight, I'm not like that.

Jack: Sorry, just a bit overjoyed.

MS: Alright. Continue the story!!

Jack: Whoa, what happened to being serious?!

MS: Hey, first, I'm mostly hyper quite a bit. I'm serious when I work, and other times too. And also, if you think that's suprising, you shoulda seen one of my relatives the other day.)

" Hah!! See ya, Xiaolin PUNKS!!" Jack said, laughing a bit too hard. A bit annoyed, the Xiaolin attacked the jackbots quickly. " Star hanabi, fire!!" Kimiko said as she threw Star Hanabi at the enemies. It cut through three jackbots, and five others returning to her. " Orb of Tornabi, water!" From the orb, Omi shot ice at the Jackbots , freezing them. " Sword of the Storm!!" Rai yelled as he used the sword to send a gust of wind to knock the robots out. They were rustled up a bit, and ended up crashing into eachother. Clay got ahold of one, and stripped it of its boosters and arms.

He then got a sturdy stick, and got the fist of tebigong. " Fist of Tebigong!!" He said as he got great strength. He then got the stick, patted the robot a bit in a sort of a fashion, then raised the stick. " Fore!!" He then hit it as it crashed into several other Jackbots, and then straight into the booster of Jack's ship. " Hole in one." Clay said happily. The five (thought I forgot Dojo, huh?) watched as Jack screamed like a little girl in the malfunctioned ship. It then crashed into the side of the mountain, falling out, face first in the snow, Jack looked up, and saw in awe as he saw the crater from the meteor. Slowly, he walked over to it, and looked into it to see………………

………………a hedgehog.

Still, the hedgehog was indeed strange. It had black fur with red stripes, and two weird-looking sneakers with what looked like boosters on the soles. It also had two gloves, and looked like it could posture itself like a human. " Hmmmm, the thing does look a bit weird. I should--" " You should back away, Spicer." He looked back to see the xiaolin monks, facing him in a battle position. " Oh no, the xiaolin monks. Oh, whatever am I to do?" Jack said, showing fake fear. Alarmed, the monks didn't have enough time as several metallic tentacles sprouted from the ground, holding them. " Hah!! Told ya no one beats Jack 

Spicer!! " He said. " Other Jack bots, get the hedgehog!!" The robots looked at him. " I am sorry sir, but we are a bit damage, and can only descend once. Afterwards, we can't ascend until after repairs. We suggest you get the specimen, so that we can descend to your domain." The robot said, frustraiting Jack. " Fine!! I'll get it!!" He then crawled down the crater. " If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Jack said bitterly as he reach the hedgehog. Jack slowly reached out his hands to get it, but then suddenly, when his had was a few inches away, the hand of the hedgehog grabbed his wrist. Alarmed, Jack looked at the hedgehog as its eyes shot open, showing two red orbs." To tell the truth, Jack was terrified.

This was no ordinary hedgehog. For one thing, it didn't look like a regular one, that's for sure. Another thing is that it was squeezing his wrist with great force, causing him to yell in pain. " Ow, ow, ow!!" Looking irritated, the hedgehog kicked Jack out of the crater, back into the snow. Suddenly, the xiaolin warriors saw a large goldish ball come out of the ground, and attack the bots. It was hitting them like pinball!!" Slowly, the ball stopped, and was flowing in mid air, power practically seeping out of it. " Chaos….." The thing said. " ….blast!!" Suddenly, a large blast erupted from a hand that came out of the ball, and destroyed anything in its way. In a panic, Jack turned on his backpack. " Retreat!!" He yelled as he descended the mountain with his robots following.

The ball then destroyed the tentacles, releasing the Xiaolin monks. They looked to see the the gold ball slowing down to reveal a black hedgehog that looked humanoid (they didn't see it in the crater.) To tell the truth, they were shocked, being saved by such a strange creature. Out of her daze, Kimiko quickly asked a question. " Uh, hey, no mean to be ugly or anything, but, who, or WHAT are you?" The creature looked at them and smiled slightly evilly. " The name's Shadow, the ultimate life-form.

--

MS: Phew. Finally done with that. Seriously, sorry for the long wait. I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, wait up the next chapter!!(I hope. And please, because of my writer's block, HELP ME!!)

Jack: (shows up with a girl in his arms. The girl has blond hair with blue eyes, had a nice tan, and wore beach-type clothing. He also followed my instructions, and looked different.) Yo, MS!!

MS: Huh? Oh, hey Spicer. Whoa!! You look different!!

Jack: Yeah, thanks to you man. You rock!!

MS: Thanks. Who's that?

Jack: My girlfriend, Misty.

Misty: Hi!!

MS: Wait…you got a girlfriend?

Jack: Yeah, so?

MS: Hold on. (takes contact out and washes them. He then puts them back in.) Whoa, I'm not seeing things!! I'm impressed.

Jack: Thanks.

MS: You also got a good one too.

Misty: (slightly blushing.)Yeah, because of you. Thanks for getting him in place.

Some random guy: (whistles towards Misty.)

Jack: Hey!! Don't do that to my girlfiend!!

MS: Hey, don't worry man, I got this.

Jack: You sure?

MS: Yeah, go hang out with your girlfriend. (turns to guy.) Hey!! Don't go like that to someone's girlfriend!!

SRG: Yeah, what're you gonna do about it?

MS: Well, since Jack is one of my friends (I think), I feel like I need to defend him and his new girlfriend.

SRG: Yeah, how?

MS: (gets evil) (pulls out Spartan Laser and aims at guy. ) This is how.

SRG: Eep. (runs away with MS chasing and firing at him, while Jack went on a date with his girlfriend.


	3. Sorry guys!

MS: Hey guys!! MS here. Now listen, I have some bad news. I won't be able to continue the story "My Promise to You." I'm sorry, it's just that I have absolutely no idea what to write, and I don't know that much about the two series. However, I'm willing to let someone continue it for me. Just send a PM, and I'll make another note saying who's gonna continue it. C'ya!!


	4. New author

MS: Hey people, MS here!! Listen, you know how I wanted someone to continue this story? Someone took it up! From now on, Sakura Droplet is gonna do the story. Just go to her for the story now. Sorry, but I wasn't really all into the series's. Well, to Sakura Droplet, thank you, and good luck in the future!!


End file.
